The old way
by b000buliTll3
Summary: The story between 2 lovers  you will see what it will happen


**PROLOG**

**Orasul Woodsville* se afla la marginea tarii, langa padurea Wood. Istoria acestui oras nu este foarte complexa. Incepe in 1564****,**** cand un vampir pe nume Klaus** a gasit acest loc. Klaus era un om inalt, cu parul negru zbarlit de parca intrase in priza, cu haine demodate pana si pentru vremea aceea. A numit orasul Woodsville din cauza ca toate casele de pe vremea aceea au fost construite din lemn. Si-a adunat toti oamenii si a inceput sa ii faca sa creada ca acel loc era binecuvantat, ca a fost gasit de Dumnezeu prin intermediul lui.**

**Copacii inconjurau padurea ca doua brate care inconjoara o mingie. Nu era cale de iesire din acel sat.. nu o iesire pe o poarta. Nimeni nu putea intra sau pleca decat prin intermediul lui Klaus. Ii omora si plecau.. dar de venit.. nimeni nu venea. Copacii se aplecau infricosator peste sat facandu-l intunecat chiar si in mijlocul zilei. Frunzele parca susoteau in jurul oamenilor. Dar ei deja se obisnuisera cu acea senzatie de urmarire si badjocorire pe care o primeau din partea copacilor.**

**Una dintre acele familii – familia Petrova – era renumita pentru frumoasa lor fiica – Katerina. Era logodita cu un bogatas, Peter, care nu o vroia decat pentru a-i face un mostenitor. In acea relatie nu exista iubire. Niciunul dintre ei nu cunostea iubirea.**

**Klaus o iubea pe Katerina. Cel putin asa credea el.**

**Intr-o seara, Katerina era la masa, strangand-o cu alti oameni. In 5 minute ei plecasera la ei in casa ramanand doar ea si lumanarile. Se auzea un fosnet de frunze in spatele ei. **_Nu te speria, este doar vantul sau alte animale. Nu e nimeni care vrea sa-ti faca rau._** isi spunea ea, dar stia ca acolo este cineva sau ceva care vrea ceva de la ea. S-a intors incet sa vada cine este. Nu era nimeni. S-a mai linistit****,**** dar dupa cateva secunde fosnetul se auzi iar. Katerina incerca sa se miste mai repede si sa intre in casa. Fosnetul se auzea din ce in ce mai aproape. **_Uitete sa vezi cine e__,__ soarece fricos. Nu poate sa-ti faca nimeni nimic._** S-a intors, de data asta repede, dar iar nu era nimeni.**_ Deja sunt paranoica. Nu este nimic_** dar gandul ei se intrerupse repede cand a auzit din nou fosnetul. **

**-Arata-te! Nu ma sperii! a strigat ea, si simti o mana pe gatul ei gol. Era imbracata cu o rochie verde-topaz, umflata, cu manecile trei sferturi, iar corsetul ii scotea sanii in evidenta. Parul il avea strans in coc si o suvita rebela si creata ii atarna pe fata.**

**S-a intors sa vada cine era acel cineva care o atingea. Surpriza ei : era Klaus. A inceput incet sa o sarute pasional, credea el. Credea ca o sa-i mearga, ca o sa il lase sa mearga pana la capat.**

**Dar nu si aceasta fata.**

**Nu Katerina.**

***Woodsville (eng.)- Satul de lemn**

****Klaus – Vampir Original de la inceputul anilor.**

**CAPITOLUL I**

**In acel moment, a inceput sa fuga cat o tineau picioarele. Padurea parea sa se impotriveasca, dar nu avea ce sa ii faca. Crengile parca erau niste maini care o prindeau de rochie si o faceau sa se impiedice. Totul era asa de intunecat. Nu vedea nimic, dar alerga. **_Nu… trebuie sa… ma… opresc.. _**Gafaia si nu mai putea sa alerge, dar stia ca nu trebuia sa se opreasca. Nu acum. S-a impiedicat si a cazut pe jos. Pentru un moment a stat si a ascultat. Nu se auzea nimic, ceea ce era ciudat. Era prea liniste. S-a ridicat incet inca ascultand. A facut un pas, doi si dintr-o data ceva o tintuia la pamant. Era Klaus. Nu ii vazuse fata, dar stia asta. Il simtea sarutand-o pe umar, apoi pe gat si apoi simti durerea terifianta. O muscase. Klaus era vampir. Toate gandurile ei despre el se spulberasera intr-o secunda. Se opri. Katerina respira cu greutate. Corpul de pe ea se ridica si o ridica si pe ea. Acum statea fata in fata cu Klaus. Deja se obisnuise cu intunericul. Vedea fata lui Klaus si acum ea zambea. Sangele i se scurgea de pe buze si ajunsese pe gat. Katerina nu mai putea sa gandeasca. Doar statea moale si se uita la el, nevenindu-i sa creada. El i-a spus…**

**-Printesa mea a Intunericului… Vei fi numai si numai a mea de acum. A MEA.**

… **si ea a inceput sa fuga. **_Nu se poate.. nu poate fi adevarat. Nu poate.. Nu exista._

**Niste maini o prinsesera de sold si ea incepu sa strige si sa planga. Se simtea prea moale ca sa mai lupte dupa cateva minute. Nu avea destul sange in lichid ajunsese pe buzele ei exact in clipa in care credea ca totul este pierdut, ca o sa moara. A inceput sa bea. Avea un gust ciudat. Nu era apa. Era sange. A inceput sa scuipe dar Klaus o obliga sa bea. S-a conformat iar apoi.. Klaus i-a rupt capul.**

**Era dimineata. Katerina s-a trezit cu o usoara senzatie de discomfort, de foame. Apoi acea senzatie de foame s-a amplificat devenind de nesuportat. A auzit un fosnet de departe. Dupa miros era un iepure. Nu stia ce se intampla cu ea. Era o cu totul alta persoana. Si-a urmat instinctul si in urmatoarea secunda s-a trezit ca tinea iepurele in brate si era mort. Ea era plina de sange la gura. Nu vroia asta, nu vroia sa fie vampir. Vroia sa fie din nou ea. S-a ridicat. Totul era normal acum. A inceput sa mearga spre casa. Nu stia de unde stie in ce parte e casa, dar mergea. Totul era asa de clar. Soarele stralucea pe pielea ei catifelata. **_In sfarsit. Se vede casa. _**Si si-a adus aminte. Klaus. Alergarea prin padure. Durerea. Stia acum.**

**A ajuns in sat. Totul era cat se poate de normal acolo. Lumea iesea la un picnic in mijlocul satului pe iarba, copii alergau de colo colo bucurandu-se de mangaierile razelor soarelui. In fata casei ei era mama-sa pe un scaun cu cafeaua in brate. Peter iesea afara tocmai cand ea urca pe scarile de la casa.**

**-Buna dimineata, iubire! Ce faci? Pe unde ai umblat? Te-am cautat toata ziua! a spus el strangand-o in brate.**

**-Pai am fo..**

**-Hai sa ne plimbam si-mi povestesti pe drum.**

**Ceva nu era bine. Peter se comporta ciudat. A luat-o de mana si s-au dus sa se plimbe prin padure. Un alt lucru ciudat. Lui Peter nu-I placea in padure. O considera "un lucru aiurit inspaimantator si fara rost". A inceput sa vorbeasca dupa cateva minute intregi in care doar se plimbau.**

**-Unde ai fost? a intrebat-o el.**

**-Pai.. a-am strans masa si.. am venit in pat dar tu deja dormeai asa ca m-am culcat si eu.. si .. de dimineata m-am trezit inaintea tuturor si am mers sa ma plimb. Nu ma simteam prea bine.**

**-Esti sigura ca asa s-a intamplat?**

**-D-da normal. Stiu ce am facut.**

**-Bine…. Te cred pe cuvant. Vroiam sa discutam despre ceva.. de aceea am preferat sa vorbim in padure. Sa nu ne auda nimeni.**

_Daca ai stii tu ca ne aude.. nu ai mai zice nimic._** Gandi ea.**

**-Despre ce vrei sa discutam? S-a intamplat ceva?**

**-Nu.. doar ca.. vezi tu? Daca tot ne casatorim ma gandeam daca am putea face un baietel. Diseara, daca nu te ca mama ta nu este de acord ca tu sa nu mai fii virgina la nunta, dar nu trebuie sa stie asta. Ce zici?**

**-P-pai… cum… adica… **

**Katerina ramasese fara nu cuvinte. Nu mai avea ce sa spuna. Nu vroia un copil cu el, dar mama ei ar fii asa de fericita daca ar stii ca asteapta un copilas si asa de suparata ca nu mai este fecioara.**

**-Bine… Mama nu o sa fie asa de suparata pe mine ca al tau o sa fie copilul. Iar virginitatea mi-am pierdut-o tot cu tine. Deci… Da.**

**Katerinei nu ii venea sa creada ce a spus. Nu il iubea. Nici macar nu tinea la el, nici macar ca PRIETEN.**

**-Multumesc! Multumesc! Multumesc! Este cel mai frumos lucru pe care l-ai putea face pentru mine. Hai sa mergem la mama ta. Poate vrea sa o ajutam cu pranzul. Se apropie de 12.**

**-De acord.**

**Katerina vroia sa scape de el macar pana diseara. Stia ca el nu o sa o lase in pace, dar macar trebuia sa incerce. Au mers spre casa. Cand au ajuns, au vazut ca doamna Petrova deja pusese fata de masa si adusese farfuriile si tacamurile. Katerina isi desprinse mana din stransoarea lui Peter si se duse sa o ajute pe mama ei. **

**La masa nimeni nu a vorbit, sau cel putin nu a indraznit sa o faca. Peter zambea mereu, ba chiar a si inceput sa rada in hohote. Katerina nu prea a avut de ce sa rada. Se simtea ciudat de… bine. Si o uimea acest lucru. Nu trebuia sa se simta asa. Nu cu Peter-cel-fara-inima. Masa s-a terminat repede. Toti s-au dus in casele lor pentru somnul de frumusete. Acum altcineva strangea masa, iar Katerina s-a dus sa il caute pe Klaus. Nici ea nu stia de ce si ce sa vorbeasca cu el, dar vroia sa-l vada. Stia unde putea sa-l vada. In padure. A inceput sa mearga cu pasi marunti, departandu-se de sat si uitandu-se din 10 in 10 pasi inapoi pentru a vedea daca o urmareste cineva. Satul nu se mai vedea. Isi aduna puterile, tremura si striga.**

**-KLAUS! ARATATE! Stiu ca ma auzi. Vreau sa vorbesc cu tine.**

**Iar in secunda urmatoare, Klaus o saruta pe gat, de data asta fara sa urmeze durerea intepatoare.**

**-Buna iubire! Stiam eu ca o sa vrei sa vorbesti cu mine. Cum te simti?**

**-Nu mai imi spune asa. Ma simt bine, multumesc! a spus Katerina desprinzandu-se din imbratisarea lui si asezandu-se cu fata la el. De ce mi-ai facut asta?**

**-Pentru ca… vreau sa fiu cu tine pentru totdeauna. Ti-am zis ca esti Printesa mea a Intunericului. Hai sa ne plimbam. Ce zici?**

**-Bine, dar nu prea departe. Trebuie sa ajung in seara asta acasa… **

**-Stiu, stiu! Peter vrea sa-i faci un copil. O sa te aduc acasa la timp, promit. Acum. Ce doreai sa vorbesti cu mine?**

**-Pai… de ce m-ai Schimbat? Ce ti-am facut? Nu te inteleg…**

**-Ti-am mai zis o data, iubire. Am facut-o ca sa fii cu mine mereu. Dupa ce ii faci copilul lui Peter poti sa te desparti de el si gata.**

**-Nu Klaus. Nu asa se face.**

**-O sa vezi ca o sa iti franga inima. O sa vezi ca am avut dreptate.**

**Orele au trecut repede. Majoritatea minutelor petrecute impreuna au stat tacuti. Cand au pornit spre casa, soarele era la asfintit. Aveau timp sa se intoarca.**

**Cantecul bufnitei rasuna printre copacii adormiti. Nu mai era nimeni pe poteca din apropierea satului in afara de ei doi si frunzele moarte.**

**-Trebuie sa ne despartim acum… aa… noapte buna! a spus Katerina intorcandu-i spatele si mergand cu pasi marunti spre casa. Dar o mana nu o lasa sa plece.**

**-Nici un sarut? Pana la urma sunt Creatorul tau. Ar trebui sa ma rasplatesti cu ceva.**

**-Poftim? Sa te rasplatesc? Ha… ma faci sa rad. Nu am pentru ce sa te… dar buzele ei fura acoperite de dulcele sarut al lui Klaus. Katerina incerca sa se zbata, dar fara folos. O tinea prea strans. Dupa un timp i-a dat drumul.**

**-Noapte buna, Kathy! Spune-i viitorului tau sot ca-l salut! si sunetul pasilor lui se indeparteau pana cand numai vantul se auzea.**

_Nu se poate. Adica nu a facut ceea ce tocma cred eu ca a facut, nu?... Trebuie sa incetez sa mai vorbesc singura… Numai nebunii fac asta. Nu-i asa? Asa-i? _

**Katerina incetase sa se mai gandeasca la asta. Acum era o alta problema de care trebuia sa aiba grija. A urcat scarile casei ei. Luminile erau stinse. **_Sper ca sa culcat._** Dar nu avea ea norocul asta. Intrand in casa, l-a vazut pe Peter cu o lumanare in mana asteptand-o pe ea. A luat-o de mana si a condus-o in camera. Katerinei ii era frica. Peter a pus lumanarea pe masuta si sa intors sa inchida usa la camera, apoi s****-****a dus la Katerina. Ea nu mai putea sa se miste. Era paralizata de jos in sus. Peter incepu sa o mangaie pe umar, apoi se juca putin cu fermoarul rochiei si il desfacu. Katerina era terifiata. Picioarele i se inmuiasera si putea sa simta cum i se face rau. Rochia cazu jos, lasand-o numai in corset si niste pantaloni trei sferturi. Katerina nu mai putea sa suporte mainile lui libidinoase pe ea. A inceput sa se impotriveasca lui, a incercat, dar el era mai puternic decat ea si a trantit****-****o pe pat. **_O sa ma violeze. O sa ma violeze. O sa ma violeze. Trebuie sa tip. TIPA! De ce nu tip…? TIPA!_** Dar corpul ei nu mai reactiona. Nu putea sa mai se opuna. Peter i-a dat pantalonii jos…**

**-Mi-ai promis, Katerina! Si NU vei scapa de asta! i-a tipat el in ureche.**

… **si sfarsitul lumii a venit pentru ea. Il ura. Atat stia. Nu mai putea sa se gandeasca la nimic. Era distrusa.**

**CAPITOLUL II**

**Ceva o urmarea. Nu stia ce este, asa ca s-a uitat in spate. Era Peter, dar nu era normal. Alerga dupa ea cu o viteza inimaginabila, care nu poate fi intalnita la un om. Dar Peter era om, nu?... sau nu era? Nu mai putea sa se gandeasca la asta din momentul in care s-a impiedicat si a cazut. S-a uitat in spate si l-a vazut pe Peter apropiindu-se. Trebuia sa se ridice, dar nu isi gasea picioarele, nu mai stia cum sa le controleze. Peter ajunse langa ea, se aplecase si… s-a trezit.**

**-Ce Doamne s-a intamplat? a spus ea speriata. S-a uitat in stanga si in dreapta. Nici urma de Peter, dar in locul lui se afla un bilet. L-a luat si a inceput sa citeasca…**

**Draga Katerina,**

**Iti scriu acest bilet, nu pentru ca imi pare rau pentru ce am facut, ci pentru ca a trebuit sa plec. Nu am avut de ales. Nu o sa ma mai vezi vreodata si promit ca o sa dispar cu totul. Am vorbit cu parintii tai si mi-au promis ca daca o sa ramai gravida copilul o sa-l duca la cel mai apropiat orfelinat de unde il voi recupera eu, iar tu iti vei trai viata ca si cum nimic nu s-ar fi intamplat.**

**Cu drag, **

**Peter. Te iubesc! **

**-Poftim? Adica… am indurat atatea pentru ASTA? Nu se poate… Parintii mei sunt distrusi… Nu mai pot sta acasa… Trebuie sa plec.**

**Katerina s-a ridicat de pe pat. S-a dus direct spre sifonier si si-a strans toate hainele. Nu trebuia sa o vada parintii ei. Si-a pus hainele intr-o geanta si a iesit pe fereastra. Fereastra ei ducea in padure asa ca nu a vazut-o nimeni. Era speriata. Nu stia unde o sa se duca sau ce o sa faca, asa ca i-a venit o idee. Sa-l cheme pe Klaus. Era singura solutie.**

**-Klaus… Stiu ca esti acolo. Si ca ma asculti… Te rog… A-ajutama! si un rau de lacrimi ii inundara ochii. Te rog! Klaus!**

**Dar nimeni nu ii asculta strigatul. Nimeni nu era in apropiere. Nimeni caruia sa-i pese de ea. Un zgomot se auzi in departare, dupa cativa copaci.**

**-Klaus? Esti tu? spuse ea stergandu-si nasul cu mana. Klaus?**

**O silueta necunoscuta iesi dupa copaci. Pentru un moment Katerina se infiora, dar dupa ce a vazut fata aceea blanda, stia ca nu avea de ce sa se teama.**

**-Cine esti tu? a intrebat Katerina.**

**-Sunt Stefan. Nu o sa-ti fac rau. Doar ti-am auzit strigatele si am venit sa vad ce se intampla. Stiu ca nu ma asteptai pe mine, dar… ia stai. Cine e Klaus?**

**-E… un om. Da, un om.**

**-Minti! Nu e om si TU stii asta!**

**-Ei bine nici tu nu esti. Ai zis ca m-ai auzit si ca ai venit sa vezi ce s-a intamplat, dar nu era NIMENI in apropiere. M-am convins de asta. Nu esti singurul ciudat de pe aici.**

**-Esti vampir… spuse el cu vocea stingandu-i-se. Klaus te-a transformat, nu? Asa este?**

**-Cine esti tu sa-l critici pe Klaus? striga ea. **_Ia stai putin… eu ii iau apararea lui Klaus? Ce tot fac? M-a facut sa sufar. De ce tin cu el?_

**-Pentru ca el te-a creat. Este in sangele tau. Haide… haide cu mine. O sa mergem intr-un oras frumos si departe de acest sat. Nimeni nu va mai sti de tine… pentru ca asta vrei… nu?**

**-D-da… nu vreau sa mai imi vad familia vreodata. Au promis ca o sa-mi dea viitorul copil la un orfelinat. I-au promis asta fostului meu logodnic ca-care…aaa… da. Nu stiu de ce iti spun asta.**

**-Probabil ca doresti ca cineva sa-ti asculte sentimentele. Poti sa te descarci. Nu spun nimanui nimic. O sa ramana doar intre noi doi si copacii ! spuse el facandu-i cu ochiul si zambind in acelasi timp.**

**-D-da… pai vezi tu… tinand cont de faptul ca nu o sa mai ma revad cu oamenii de langa care am plecat… iti zic. Am fost logodita cu un anume bogatas – Peter – dar nu prea erra un om cu suflet… Era mai mult… bani si mostenitor… Asa ca… mi-a facut o propunere, ieri in padure si… si eu am acceptat, dar nu stiu sigur de ce… si aseara m-a… m-a… m-a violat…. Nu am mai vrut. M-am impotrivit si… ma obligat. Asta e povestea mea, dar sa trecem peste mine. Ce-i cu tine pe aici?**

**-Pe aici vanez eu de obicei. Tragica poveste… ai. Dar ce e cu TINE? De obicei un nou vampir distruge tot ce are in cale, in schimb tu…. **

**-Eu ce…?**

**-Tu nu ai mai vanat de ieri. Ai zis ca ai mers acasa si etc. Dar nu ai mai zis nimic de vanatoare. Cum poti? CE esti tu?**

**-Eu sunt… eu. Nu simt nimic. Ma simt… normal. Nu mi-e foame, n-am nimic.**

**-Oh, stai. Deci, s-o luam de la inceput. Unde te-ai nascut?**

**-Nu crezi ca e putin cam intim…?**

**-Spune-mi ! E important. Trebuie sa stiu. Zi. Cum te-ai nascut?  
>-Pai mama mi-a spus ca intr-o cada plina de sange. Dar nu mi-a spus si ce fel de sange era….<strong>

**-Oh, Doamne! a spus el uimit ca exista aceasta legenda. Si este vie.**

**-Ce este? Ce s-a intamplat? Spune-mi ! Nu sta asa impietrit… ma sperii.**

**-Esti… O legenda vie. Esti… Printesa Eternitatii.**

**-Cum adica sunt… Printesa Eternitatii? Ce e asta? E de rau sau de bine?**

**El i-a raspuns razand:**

**-Hai mai repede in oras. Trebuie sa te prezint familiei mele –adica doar fratele meu- si dupa vom discuta despre tine. O sa dormi la noi pana cand o sa-ti gasesti o casa.**

**Restul drumului a fost tacut. Katerina se gandea la ce ii spusese Stefan pana intr-un moment in care ei ajunsesera in oras. Totul era asa de frumos si stralucitor. Oamenii aratau a fi blanzi. Casele erau din piatra, frumos amenajate, cu niste pete frumos colorate facute de frunze, carbuni, caramizi, si creioane. Totul parea epic. Orasul era plin de imaginatie si sentimente care apartineau celui care il conducea.**

**Paseau incet pe carare, iar toti oamenii se uitau si il salutau pe Stefan. Se parea ca era tare cunoscut in oras. Poate ca familia lui era una renumita. Caracterul lui Stefan se potrivea cu orasul, ca doua piese de puzzle. Se indreptau spre o casa mare, cu doua etaje, cu un gard viu cu flori rosii, roz si violete. Casa avea o veranda din lemn cu flori in ghiveci pe jos, un balansoar si o masuta rotunda pentru doua persoane cu doua scaune langa ea. Din casa a iesit un barbat. Era inalt, avea ochi verzi si par negru. Era imbracat cu o bluza neagra, cu maneca lunga, niste pantaloni tot negri si avea un prosop alb pe umar. Katerina era fermecata.**

**-Cine e ea, frate? a intrebat el, cu vocea rasunand ca un cantec in urechile ei.**

**-Putem vorbi in casa? Nu vreau sa ne auda NIMENI, daca intelegi ce vreau sa spun.**

**Barbatul a incuviintat si a deschis usa. Asa cum se astepta si Katerina, era un cavaler. A lasat-o pe ea sa intre prima, Stefan dupa ea si barbatul-necunoscut ultimul. Au dus-o intr-o incapere ce ea credea ca este camera de zi. S-a asezat pe canapea si langa ea Stefan. In cealalta parte s-a pus si barbatul celalalt, care, a aflat ulterior, ca-l cheama Ian.**

**-Pai, si daca este "legenda" cum o poate dovedi? Vreau sa spun… putem sa ne inselam si sa nu fie.**

**-Credema ca asta vreau si eu! a spus Katerina ironic.**

**-Shhh… Ian, te rog! Ti-am spus doar ca a implinit toate caracteristicile necesare pentru a demonstra ca este ceea ce este. Nu incerca sa negi cand stii ca asa este.**

**-Pai da, daaar… trebuie sa aiba si o putere speciala, nu? Cel putin in carte asa scria. Daca pana acum s-a adeverit tot, trebuie sa fie si restul adevarat? Nu?**

**-Stati! Despre ce vorbiti? a intrebat ea confuza.**

**-Bine, atunci o sa cautam sa-i gasim puterea speciala, nu? Nu o sa ne ia mult timp… asa-i? intrebase Ian cu o nota de amuzament in voce. Nu o sa fie chiar asa de greu. Sunt doar 1000 de lucruri pe care le poate face. Nimic mai simplu de atat.**

**-Ian, stii ca nu este asa. Trebuie sa ne gandim la ce ii placea ei cel mai mult. Iar apoi ne legam de toate lucrurile acelea.**

**-Despre ce vorbiti? a strigat Katerina.**

**-Iti explicam mai tarziu. Acum, ce iti place cel mai mult? Sau ce iti plac cel mai mult? a intrebat Ian prefacandu-se dur.**

**-Pai, imi plac prajiturile si rochiile… si apa si animalele… si cam atat.**

**-Vezi frate? Mai putin de 1000 de lucruri!**

**-Haide sa ne legam DOAR de lucrurile vii. De exemplu: animalele. Ce crezi ca poate face cu ele? Sa le controleze? Sa vorbeasca cu ele? Ce zici? a intrebat Stefan pe un ton serios, desi nu se putea abtine sa nu rada la vederea expresiei lui Ian.**

**-Atunci hai in padure! Gasim niste melci si o punem sa vorbeasca cu ei! Nu-i asa ca e o idee minunata? A spus Ian, vadit enervat de complicitatea situatiei.**

**-Terminati si spuneti-mi ce se intampla! tipa Katerina. Liniste va rog. Deci ce se intampla?**

**-Ai putina experienta cu melcii? Ai mai intalnit cativa la viata ta?**

**-Foarte amuzant, Ian. Deci, cum am mai intrebat, ce se intampla?**

**-O sa te luam cu noi in padure si o sa te punem sa faci… cateva… teste. Pentru noi. Ca sa fim siguri de ceva.**

**-Da si o punem sa vorbeasca cu melcii! Sau cu o furnica. Saaaau poate cu un purice. Ce ziceti gasim?**

**-IAN! au tipat Stefan si Katerina in acelasi timp. Termina e o chestie foarte serioasa. A continuat Stefan.**

**-Stiti ceva? Putem sa ne miscam mai repede? Eu trebuie sa ma intalnesc cu cineva important. Privirile lui Stefan si Katerinei se atintisera pe fata lui Ian. Ce-i? Ma intalnesc cu iubita. E ceva important, nu?**

**-Mda. Haideti.**

**Au ajuns repede, dat fiind faptul ca a lor casa era exact cu 2 pasi langa padure; dar pana au gasit un animal… asta a luat ceva. In cele din urma au gasit o vulpe. **

**-Stai usor, pisi pisi pisi. Sa nu te sperii. Vrem doar sa comunicam cu tine.**

**-Cred ca zice in gandul ei ca ai innebunit, Ian. Mai bine lasa-ma pe mine.**

**Katerina s-a apropiat incet de vulpe. Vulpea se uita ciudat la ea, dar nu ca si cum ar fi vrut sa o atace.**

**-Hei. Aaaa… Ti-e foame?**

**-Ce intrebare stupida! a spus Ian.**

**-Shhht, taci daca vrei sa iasa ceva! a raspuns Stefan pe acelasi ton batjocoritor.**

**Dar Katerina le ignora jocurile prostesti. Trebuia sa se concetreze asupra vulpii.**

**-Pot sa te mangai? a intrebat ea apropiindu-se usor. Vulpea nu a schitat nici un gest. Statea complet nemiscata. Cand Katerina a pus mana pe ea, vulpea a inceput sa-i linga mana. Ti-e foame? Am ceva la mine daca vrei, dar nu cred ca o sa fie asa de bun pe cat te astepti. Vulpea, spre mirarea tuturor, a dat din cap afirmativ. Katerina i-a dat bucatica de carne pe care o luase la ea pentru drum, iar cand vulpea a terminat de mancat, a lins-o in semn de multumire. Stefan si Ian ramasesera cu gura deschisa de uimire.**

**-Tu… tu tocmai ai comunicat cu vulpea? a intrebat Ian nedumerit inca.**

**-Ti-am zis, domnule Ian-care-nu-crede-ce-spune-fratele-lui, ca ea este Aleasa. Dar tu nuuu ca nu poate sa fie adevarat. Uite ca este.**

**-Bine… asta e ciudat. Eu trebuie sa plec. Pana ajung la locul intalnirii o sa intarzii. Off… Distractie placuta cu vulpea… si poate imi faceti pe plac si vorbiti si cu un melc. Pa-pa! a spus Ian indepartandu-se.**

**CAPITOLUL III**

**Cand a ajuns in poiana luminata de luna puternic stralucitoare, a observat o silueta de femeie iesind din raul care curgea fara zgomot. Nu era greu de recunoscut cine era. Era Anna. Vestita Anna, care, prin caracterul ei si frumusetea care o dominau, a reusit sa-l cucereasca pe singurul om (gresit spus, mai bine vampir) care nu putea fi cucerit prea usor. Ea iesea usor din rau, intr-un costum de baie care nu putea fi prea usor vazut din cauza intunericului.**

**Ian s-a ascuns dupa un copac pentru a o putea privi pentru cateva minute, dupa care avea sa o "sperie" placut. Anna se stersese cu un prosop minuscul, dupa care isi pusese rochia pe ea. Intr-o clipa de neatentie, Ian o scapa din privire si ea disparu. Se speriase. Unde era? In spatele lui se auzi un tipat. Se intoarse si incerca sa descopere cu privirea de unde venea tipatul, dar nu putea sa-si dea seama.**

**-M-ai pierdut, iubire? i-a soptit ea la ureche. Apoi, il intoarse cu fata spre ea si isi arata coltii. Ian, facand un pas inapoi, disparu. **

**-Acum tu m-ai pierdut, iubire. Anna nu stia de unde venea sunetul. Se misca prea repede Ian ca sa poate sa-si dea seama in ce parte se afla. Se invartea in cerc fara sa stie unde sa se uite.**

**Ceva o impinse spre copac, dar ea nu se lasa mai prejos. Incerca sa se opuna dar nu reusi. Ian invinsese. Acum, Anna era intre Ian si copac.**

**-Si acum ce o sa-mi faci? l-a intrebat ea senzual.**

**-Ce numai eu stiu ca-ti place.**

**-Bun si acum? Sunt o Printesa a Eternitatii. Bine. Am inteles… cred. Dar cum se poate? De ce eu? Nu inteleg! adauga ea sorbind din ceai. Mi s-a facut somn… Ai o camera de oaspeti?**

**-D-da… este sus. Haide cu mine si o sa-ti arat. Nu este prea… deosebita. Nu a fost folosita de nimeni pana acum. Esti primul nostru oaspete.**

**-De cati ani? Nu mai aveti oaspeti?**

**-Destui… crede-ma pe cuvant. Nu ai vrea sa stii…**

**In timp ce urcau scarile, privirile lor se intalneau incontinuu si intre ei se creea un fulger care ii facea sa se apropie din ce in ce mai mult. Pana au ajuns in camera, se tineau de mana. Katerina, dandusi seama de asta, se elibereaza din stransoarea lui rosiind puternic.**

**-Noapte buna, Stefan. A fost o placere sa imi petrec ziua asta cu voi, dar acum e timpul sa ma culc.**

**-Noapte buna, Katerina.**

**A doua zi, dis-de-dimineata, cantecul cocosului rasuna incet. Katerina s-a trezit, usor ametita, dar in acelasi timp plina de energie pentru a doua zi. **_Buna dimineata, soare…_ **S-a ridicat incet din pat, si s-a uitat in sifonier -pe care il umpluse noaptea trecuta cu hainele ei- ca sa vada cu ce sa se imbrace. Si-a luat o rochie albastra ca cerul, cu fire aurii strecurate pe maneci si corset. Parul si la pieptanat, si a hotarat sa si-l lase desfacut pe spate. Nu stia cat este ceasul, dar totusi a coborat incet scarile pentru a nu face zgomot. Ajunsa in camera de zi, pe ceasul de pe perete arata ora 9 in cap. Nu era sigura ca se trezise toata lumea, asa ca s-a gandit sa-si faca de lucru prin bucatarie. Holul care ducea acolo era intunecos, cu o singura lumina la capat, unde usa era deschisa. A intrat, si a vazut ca bucataria era goala. S-a uitat prin frigider, a luat ce avea sa manace cu totii la micul dejun, iar apoi s-a apucat de treaba.**

**Sfaraind in tigaie ouale, niste pasi se auzira de pe hol. Credea ca era Stefan, dar se indoia. Era o femeie de varsta a treia, cu parul scurt, ondulat, si scurta de inaltime. Era imbracata modest, cu o rochie de casa.**

**-Buna dimineata, draga Katerina! a spus batranica apropiindu-se. Lasa-ma pe mine sa fac de mancare. Aici invitatii nu se supun dificultatii. Domnul Stefan m-a rugat sa-ti zic ca esti chemata la el in camera. Doreste sa vorbeasca cu dumneavoastra.**

**-Aaaa. Da. Multumesc!**

**-Pentru putin, draga. Pentru putin.**

**Katerina se ridica de la masa confuza, si isi croi drum pana la camera lui Stefan. Acolo, statea cu pumnul la 5 centimetri de usa, intrebandu-se daca sa bata sau nu. Cand s-a hotarat sa bata, usa s-a deschis, iar ea s-a blocat vazandu-l pe Stefan intr-un costum negru, forte frumos.**

**-Buna dimineata, Katerina! Arati minunat astazi.**

**-Buna dimineata! Si tu arati la fel de bine. Am fost anuntata ca vrei sa vorbesti cu mine. Ce s-a intamplat?**

**-Vroiam sa te rog sa ma insotesti astazi dupa-amiaza in vizita la o familie de inalta speta.**

**-Serios? Adica… tu chiar vorbesti serios?**

**-Da… de ce te miri atat? a intrebat Stefan foarte uimit. Nu ai mai fost niciodata la o astfel de familie?**

**-Pai, nu chiar. Singura familie la care am fost si este mai "bogata" a fost familia logodnicului meu. Bine… fostul logodnic.**


End file.
